


surface

by tzaya



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Pining, bleak creek documentary, everyone say thank you chase, i almost incorporated the "not yet" but then i didnt know how, rhett-centric, rock discussions thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/pseuds/tzaya
Summary: mythical secret santa 2019 → rhett’s fake proposal at the rocks actually being real.excerpt: though being attracted to link seemed like it was because it was link more than anything. even if link was a spider, if he was link, then rhett would be all for it.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Mythical Secret Santa 2019





	surface

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend watching the igtv of them sitting on the rocks before reading :p ♡ 
> 
> igtv link: <https://www.instagram.com/tv/B4ltOJtgzIT/?igshid=71yyhwex0b4p>

Rhett wondered if his therapist knew what this feeling is called: when you're troubled, yet calm. Those emotions were exact opposites of one another, and if life had made more sense, he should only be able to feel one of those at a time. But no, there was a nagging thought at the back of his mind, causing his heartbeat to spiral out of control, but he also felt relaxed from the nostalgia of being in a familiar place with his familiar person. Coincidentally, that familiar person was also the root of his worries. 

It wasn't that long ago when Rhett laid on the mattress in the comfort of his bedroom, earpods nestled in his ears, all tucked in and ready to go to sleep once he finishes listening to an audible version of the book Chase had recommended to him. He'd already forgotten the title, but it was in the romance genre, if he recalled correctly; not something he goes for on the regular. A change of pace seemed nice, though, so he decided to pick it up. What he couldn't anticipate was that there would be a particular line that stuck with him throughout the night.

_ "First love never dies, guess I'll see you in another life." _

Rhett thought back to who his first love would be. He was involved with a few girls when he was in high school, but none of them quite fit the title 'first love'. He couldn't even say it for Amber; he had no lingering feelings that resurface whenever he thought of her. That usually happens when you think of first love, he heard. The older he got, the more it felt like the feelings he'd felt then resemble fleeting crushes instead. Did young Rhett even understood what love truly was? 

So it must be Jessie, or that was what he'd initially thought until his mind drifted to the one person who'd always been by his side since almost the beginning of his time in this world. His best friend. Now, Link definitely fit the bill for someone who he'd want to meet again even in his next life. In fact, if they don't meet, Rhett really worries for the life of that other version of Rhett. He believes that everything happens for a reason. It must've been fate that brought them together, to shape Rhett into who he is today. And truth be told, there were plenty of times where he'd feel more than normal affection towards his best friend that he questioned his own sexuality, but he barely gave himself time to think about it - always chalking it up to him mistaking the affection to be nothing. 

Him and Link were indeed two different people, but they'd always been inseparable, to the point that even the thought of being seriously together with Link never really bothered him. If he was to grow to love Link that way, he wouldn't mind it. Though being attracted to Link seemed like it was because it was  _ Link _ more than anything. Even if Link was a spider, if he was Link, then Rhett would be all for it. He didn't know if it'd mean he finds other guys attractive. 

Link knew him better than anyone, and Link was right to say that during bedtime, Rhett's thinking fumes go wild instead of dissipating along with the movements of the hands on the clock. One small thought would snowball into a huge one, almost like a tree with branches. It can end up in two ways, depending on the topic: a happy, imaginative conclusion if he was thinking of an impossible scenario like him becoming a lumberjack or an unsettling mess, if the thoughts were about complex things - like his feelings for Link that he seemed to have buried all this time. 

That night it was the latter for Rhett. 

The crew hadn't called them yet, probably deciding to give them as much time as needed to take it all in before they head back to LA. Rhett was thankful for that. They sat in comfortable silence on the rocks as he gazed at Link, who was fiddling with the camera after filming a vlog for the documentary, or Instagram if it doesn't make it in. He didn't seem to be plagued by his own thoughts like Rhett, but that's Link for you. Saying things without realizing and leaving Rhett to live with it for the rest of the day. 

When Link had joked about Rhett looking like he was proposing, Rhett thought that he was going to get a heart attack. He'd laughed it off then, but now all he could think of was that he should've bought a dang ring before they came here. The moment felt like it called for it. Well - maybe it's mostly his own desires talking, but Link could've said yes for all he knew, with how  _ connected _ to each other they'd been feeling throughout this whole journey. Lord knows that when he was reenacting the way his kiss went, it felt just as right holding Link's hand, sitting with Link at the fountain, and looking at Link before the kiss as it did with Amber (though Link refused to act out the last and best part, much to Rhett's dismay).

"Maybe we should do it again."

Link's attention was back on him, hand setting the camera down carefully. He didn't verbally reply, but his inquisitive expression was enough for Rhett to continue. 

"The blood oath. I think that while we're here, might as well just do it for real. Who knows when we'll get the time to come back here?"

"We don't  _ have _ to, Rhett. Word oath works just as fine." 

Link had a point. They were both adults now, and they knew neither of them would break the oath. They're more settled down, unlike their younger selves who had more choices on choosing their life paths. Though there was that point where Rhett acted on a whim and applied for MTV's The Real World, which Link seemed to still be sulky over. His tone always took a whiny turn whenever he pointed out the fact that Rhett did it all behind his back. 

The silence settled in again, only for awhile, with Rhett already letting the topic go until Link spoke up about it, his voice sounding softer this time. 

"You know what, why not."

Rhett blinked once, twice, registering the change of heart in his best friend before he hopped off of the rock. It was a bit of a challenge to find a sharp piece of rock which was not covered in too much dirt (he'd rather lessen the chances of them getting an infection) but he managed eventually, with the help of Link spotting one close to where his foot was resting. He dusted the dirt off and for good measures, blew on it while he got on one knee as if on instincts. 

"Tryna propose to me again?" Link teased, the corners of his lips stretched out into the grin Rhett loved so much. 

"Yeah. Will you marry me?"

Rhett felt the beads of sweat forming on his palms again, and he's reminded of the same thing happening an hour ago. It was just like this, Link was shaking his hand, must've felt like he was doing an oath with a waterfall instead, but he didn't comment on it. 

He held the eye contact despite how terrified he was of what Link would say. 

"Why does it look like you're not joking-" 

Link scrutinized him. Rhett could see Link's nail chipping away at the cuticles on his other fingers, posture a bit tense. 

Any other person would say that playing it off as a joke, never say a word about your underlying feelings would be the smart thing to do. The risk of losing a life-long built friendship and his family was too big. But was it the way Rhett wanted to live? No matter the answer, he didn't want to think of how when he dies someday, Link won't ever know just how much he meant to Rhett.

Being in North Carolina together where they met and after having discussions on these rocks, too - there was probably no better place to spill your feelings. So he began with that night, telling the story of how he realized Link was his first love after hours of mulling, to the days after that where he only became more sure and sure of his feelings. Link listened tentatively, barely asking any questions as to not interrupt. He seemed deep in thought, and that carried over even after Rhett had finished. 

Rhett was sure that it'd only been a few minutes, but it felt like literal hours as he waited for Link to say  _ something _ . The only solace he had was there was no sign of disgust or anything of the sort on Link's expression. He could definitely understand how conflicted Link must've been feeling. To suddenly have your best friend dump this on you without any warning wasn't something Rhett would want either. 

When Link finally parted his lips, it was as if all the birds stopped chirping and he couldn't hear any sound of leaves crinkling, only Link's voice.

"What about a maybe?" 

Rhett held his breath.

"What?"

"I mean, I can't just be engaged to you now - we have wives we need to ask first."

"Oh yeah. Maybe sounds good." Rhett replied.

His head was reeling a bit, but he felt the burden on his shoulders lifting. Of all the answers he'd expected from Link, this wasn't one (granted with the way Link had responded to his jokes kind of made him think it'd most likely be a rejection). Link spared him a smile even though by his body language, Rhett could read that he was nervous, too. 

Link told him that since they were still at the rocks, they could use the system to work it out by having another round of discussion. He stayed on the smaller rock to ask questions, and started with one that made Rhett's heart skip a beat. 

"Is this why you've been wanting to hold my hand?"

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh my skills are rusty i apologize :( i think it's easier for me to flesh the story out when its chaptered fic instead. but still! i really hope that you enjoyed this.
> 
> thank you very much if you're leaving a kudos/comments they really motivate me and if not, still thank you for reading ♡
> 
> p.s my tumblr if anyones wondering: icerhink  
> p.s.s if anyone catches the line from the book is actually kinda an ed sheeran lyric ajjdf


End file.
